The King of the Zone
by warriorgod626
Summary: Rated for language and violence, and set after the events of Phantom Planet.(Disclaimer: All I own is my OC's everything else belongs to Butch Hartman.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the dark, gloomy abyss of the Ghost Zone deep in the chambers of Pariah's Keep was a sword impaled through a pumpkin. The sword in its entirety ectoplasmic green, if none knew any better, they would pull it out of the pumpkin while others would leave it alone. For those who pulled forth the blade are nothing more than fools.

For this was known amongst all residents of the Ghost Zone as the Soul Shredder. As long as the sword is kept inside its orange sheath, it keeps at bay the Rider of Nightmare, the Ruler of the Skeletal Horde, the Spirit of Halloween itself, Fright Night the ethereal ghost of the most horrifying day of the year. No ghost dared to free him unless they want to unleash all living hell. But in the shadows of the castle walls a wisp with red eyes looks up at the walls.

"All my plans will fall into place and soon I will have my revenge."

And with a razor toothed grin, it melts back into the shadows, its laugh echoing into the abyss.

* * *

okay so far so good now please send helpful reviews please and thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Bitch is back

Our hero Danny was having a normal day, as in as normal as half ghost/half human can get. As in going to school, fight a ghostly monster or two on the way there. But today was a special day, it was the start of senior year. Danny remembered exactly a year ago he saved the planet from the Disasteroid. Amazing that your life could go for the better.

Then once on school grounds he could see his two best friends waiting for him on the school steps, with Tucker typing a thousand buttons per minute on his PDA, and his girlfriend Sam Mason writing on a poster board.

"Hey guys" said Danny.

"Hello" said the two without looking up from what they're doing.

"What's gotten you guys so busy?"

Tucker responded first saying "My parents said that even though I'm the mayor of the town now doesn't mean I'm free from going to school, so right now I am setting up a schedule for all my appointments and meeting for the entire month."

Once he put away his PDA into one of his many pockets, Sam said "While he is doing that, I'm making a protest poster of how the park is constantly littered by the trash people throw around."

She lifted up the poster, showing a picture of Amity Park screaming in horror as its environment was taken over by malevolent looking garbage.

"You know that would help me in one of the meetings I have tomorrow." Said Tucker

"Then I guess I'll make more, how many do you need?" She asked.

"As many as you can make."

"I'll help out as much as possible." Danny offered

As the trio conversed about how they going help each other the next day, fate had different plans.

Back at Pariah's Keep

The slithering wisp went through the castle untroubled by the traps set in place to keep any foolish enough to venture into the forbidding halls. Once into the throne room, it morphed into shape, to reveal itself to be none other than Penelope Spectra the Leech of misery herself. Her pale skin giving an eerie glow in the gloomy light of the chamber.

"Hmm, I thought I would be given a challenge, oh well better make myself presentable." Penelope said.

Finding a nearby vanity mirror, she brushed and combed her orange U-shaped hair, dusting off black strapless crop top and her black pants wearing green flame print high heeled boots that reach to her thighs. By the time she thought herself decent, Penelope strode forward and held the blade with seductive grin said "Soon my dark lover I will bend Earth to my will with you beside me." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Judgement

In Amity Park

Danny and his friends were celebrating that Tuckers' meeting was a success, and what better place to celebrate at than the Nasty Burger. Sam was having a salad as usual, and Danny and Tucker were gorging out on their cheeseburgers.

"How can you guys eat that, it's disgusting." Said Sam as she watched the boys eat.

"Because its filled with meaty goodness." Responded Tucker with a gluttonous look in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would eat a tortured animals flesh when it had no say or choice, I mean how would you feel if you were in its place." Retorted Sam.

As Danny watched his friends argue, his ghost sense went off. Looking around inconspicuously at his surroundings to not alert the ghost nearby or his friends. But Sam notice the behavior of her boyfriend and elbowed Tucker to show how Danny was acting.

"Danny what's wrong?" Asked Sam.

"Not sure yet." Said Danny

"I'm sure it's another ghost, even if it is you gotten a lot stronger since the Disasteroid."

In last six months since the event when he became a global hero, he trained himself to the point where he was finally at Nocturn's level of power when he took over all of Amity Park.

Then they saw the ghost that had them all aware and dreaded it

"Dammit not you." Groaned Danny

"Fucking annoyance." Said Tucker

"God hates us, doesn't he?" Asked Sam

"I am the BOX GHOST, fear me fleshlings." Moaned Box Ghost.

But nobody ran and just turned to look at Danny, who with a sigh asked "Why are you even here man, I'm eating."

"Because I have come for my revenge Danny Phantom, for you have made a fool of me for the last time." Yelled out the Box Ghost.

"Okay why are you really here?" Asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I'm bored in the Ghost Zone and it's not as fun as haunting people." Sighed Box Ghost.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy." Said Tucker as Sam and Danny nodded their heads in agreement.

With a bowed head Danny said "Fine I'll fight you but after this you're going in the Ghost Zone."

"If you succeed that is my old nemesis." Replied the Box Ghost.

"Sam I'm going to make this as quick as possible, so can you meet me by my house please." He asked Sam as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Blushing at what he did Sam replied to Danny "Sure thing but be quick about it."

With a sly smirk he asked "How quick do you want me to be?"

As Sam realized what she said, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and said "Shut up and go."

Danny smiled at Sam then looked at the Box Ghost and shouted "I'M GOING GHOST."

As two white rings formed at his waist and extended along his body. His hair turned snow white, his skin paler, and his eyes turned neon green. His clothes turned into his black and white jumpsuit with his signature on his chest.

Looking upward at the town nuisance, he hollered out "Ready when you are Crate Creep."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CRATE CREEP!" Angrily shouted the Box Ghost

Box Ghost raised his hands high in the air, his hands glowing white as he summoned boxes from every house, every building and every street around Amity Park. As Danny watched thousands of boxes levitate above him and with an evil smirk the Box Ghost launched his boxes by the hundreds at Danny. Our hero dodged left and right with ease as each of the boxes flew at him. With each passing second, the Box Ghost grew more and more irritated till he was filled with so much rage that he fired off a blue Ghost Ray at Danny. In shock Danny quickly made himself intangible as the ghost ray went through him unharmed.

 **Wow when did he get better at fighting? I might have to end this quicker than I expected.** Thought Danny as he dodged another box. **Time to amp it up a bit.**

Then he shot towards Box Ghost in a blur, evading any incoming boxes coming his way. As soon as Box Ghost realized what was happening, it was too late as Danny clocked with a right haymaker to his face, and he didn't relent as he left kneed him in the chest, followed by a left hammer fist into his shoulders. Box Ghost plummeted toward the ground and plopped on his feet at the last second, and gazed upward to see a white boot an inch from his face. Soon he recovered enough to swing left uppercut into Danny's chest, seeing his chance he side-kicked in the face with another ghost ray right into his gut. Sent crashing into a building wall and a dust cloud covering over him.

"I DID IT, I DID IT. I KILLED DANNY PHANTOM." He gleefully shouted.

"I gotta admit you gotten better since last time we fought but you were better with Pandora's Box."

In complete surprise, Box Ghost turned his head slowly around to see Danny Phantom floating behind with his arms crossed. Slight burns and a few bruises but they were all healing away as if nothing happened. Before the Box Ghost could protest, Danny threw an ectosphere at the Box Ghost which pushed back to the pavement an exploded with him underneath it. And when the dust settled the Box Ghost was surprisingly still standing, burns and cuts covered his entire body as ectoplasm was seeping out of his wounds and onto the street as his breath became more ragged as he fought to stay standing. Without hesitation, Danny swooped down in front of Box Ghost swinging a right uppercut soon followed by a left swing and a drop kick to finish it off.

As the Box Ghost lay unconscious, Danny used the Fenton Thermos he had on him to capture the Ghost Zone idiot, and flew home to meet up with Sam and Tucker. As he walked inside the house, he saw Sam talking to Jazz in the living room while Tucker was watching TV. Once he walked inside, Sam looked towards him and said.

"What took you so long, usually you clobber the moron within a few minutes."

"He learned a few more tricks that made me take little longer than I thought it would, but no worries." He said to her as he walked over and gave Sam a passionate kiss. As they continued they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Offered Jazz. As she walked out the living room, Tucker turned off the show he was watching and turn to his two best friends. He smiled at them knowing from the start they would be together even in death. Sam noticed Tucker's smile and asked "What are you smiling at Tuck?"

"Nothing, nothing at all why do you ask?" He said as he looked away suspiciously with the same smile on his face. "Tucker if you seriously don't tell me, I will turn you into a bloody smear on my hand now spill the beans." Sam warned him as she slowly was cracking her knuckles. Then Tucker turned toward her with a smirk on his face "I was having a gut feeling that once we graduate, you and Danny are gonna you know." Shock was written all over their faces as Tucker laughed none stop at their reactions, Danny was the first to recover.

"Dude you know as well as me that Sam's parents would see to it that they will get a restraining order put on me. My parents probably wouldn't mind as much." The three knew that the Manson and Fenton patriarchs have been at each other's throats. But after recent events died down from all out hatred to mutual respect of one another, that doesn't mean it won't boil over again at any moment. Jazz soon showed up looking towards Danny.

"Hey sis is something wrong, is it another ghost attack?" Questioned Danny as he got up readying himself for the news that awaited him.

"No nothing like that, just someone is here to see you that's all, geez you always assume the worst." said Jazz with her hands on her hips. It wasn't long till a black and white blur came crashing into Danny yelling, "HI DADDY!, HOW YOU BEEN." Hugging him was Dani, the halfa clone of him made by Vlad Masters. After the events of the Disasteroid, they found out that she had another set of DNA other than Danny's and it was found out that she had Sam's as well and ever since then she called them her parents ever since. Sam joined their little family hug, until she asked "So what brings you here i thought you in Morocco by now."

"Which one mom?" Dani asked

Danny was perplexed by his daughters' question "Wait there's more than one Morocco?"

"Yep one in North Africa, and one in Spain." Dani said in a matter of fact way.

"I didn't know that." Said Danny

"Me neither, but back on subject why are you here again?" Asked Sam.

"Oh yeah Clockwork wants to you both about something."

 **What is it about?** Danny thought as Sam and Dani started talking to catch up on current events".

"Well let's get going to Clockwork's Tower then to see what's up."

As the family of three walked downstairs to the Fenton portal, they laughed and joked till the portal was opened. Danny looked around and asked "Are you guys ready for some Ghost Zone traveling?"

"Yep" said Sam as she held onto Danny's arm. "Ready when you are old man." Teased Dani.

"Who you calling old young lady." Playfully said Danny as he spoke in an old man voice. They all laughed and went into the alternate dimension. Using the quickest route they knew to Clockworks' Tower, they made it to the door within half an hour. Once inside, the ghost of time was waiting for them in his adult form.

"I've been expecting you three." Said Clockwork

"What is this about?" Sam asked

"The fate of your family of course." Clockwork responded nonchalantly. The three looked between each other with worried looks in their eyes. Dani was the first to ask,

"Why our family's fate?"

Taking a deep breath before answering he said "Because the fate of your little family holds the very fate of the Ghost Zone along with it." Stunned by his words, they look amongst each other till Danny asked, "How is that so Clockwork, we can't be that big of a deal here in the Ghost Zone, at least not anymore."

Switching to his old form he continued "Since your battle with Pariah Dark, I have witness the timeline of the Ghost Zone head to greatness. As for Pariah when he was king the Ghost zone headed for disaster, until you came along you not only defeated your alternate self, but you defeated that tyrant who had all of us under his thumb. Because of the events that followed your family's destiny has intertwined with that of the Ghost Zone. So yeah your family is a big deal Daniel Fenton."

"Now you must face judgement from the Observants, who are still skeptical of what your family is capable of." Clockwork growled his frustration as he remembered what the Observants said. **Arrogant fools, they see every little thing in the present and future just like I can but they always want to neglect the fact that there is more than one future, there are hundreds of billions of them. With Daniel there was pain and suffering, but through his efforts and a little push in the right direction. It led to something so much more.**

"Clockwork why do the Observants want to judge us for?" Ask Dani

In calm voice he answered "Your father was destined to raise hell on earth, your mother was supposed to be dead by now, and you were never supposed to exist in any reality that I have seen."

Surprised at his some of his words she fell to her knees with one thought on her mind, **I never was supposed to exist.** She already heard about her parents' alternate futures' but she always assumed that being created by Vlad meant she could exist in other timelines but to have the truth fully revealed to her. All she could do was hold back the slow tears forming in her eyes, then Danny looked towards Clockwork and said " So they want to judge us because of our future was different, that just plain stupid."

"On the contrary Daniel, they want to judge you because your potential to make a new one." Replied Clockwork.

As they were all beginning to think about it, Clockwork spoke again "It's almost time for your trial with the Observants are you all ready?" As the family of three shook their heads, Clockwork teleported them into a giant stadium and filling each of the seats was hundreds of thin green spirits with a single giant eye were their heads should be, the Observants were discussing amongst themselves. Then Danny asked Clockwork " And what future did you see our family make?"

A smile appeared on his face as turned his head toward the young phantom and replied proudly,

"Of you becoming a king."

Meanwhile at Pariahs' Keep

Penelope Spectra had finally freed Fright Knight, wearing ebony colored armor, purple flames billowing in the eerie air. He looked down upon Penelope who gazed upon in way a whore looks upon any man walking by, and in her hands held Soul Shredder, the weapon that will bring him to his full power. Behind her was his skeleton horde bowing down to him. He knew her well enough to know that she was a misery powered siren of the Ghost Zone.

"What do you want, you parasitic bitch?" Asked Fright Knight, for he knew if Penelope was around she was planning something and it wasn't good for anybody but herself. Penelope looked upon the dark knight hungrily, and began to think **If i can seduce him, my plans will all fall into place.** Bashing her eyelashes, she soothingly spoke with a smile on her face "Oh nothing my dear lord, just bringing you news about our lovely dimension."

Curious he asked her "What news is this then, that you would foolishly pull out my blade from its imprisonment."

In an unconcerned tone she told him "Oh nothing much just rumors around the Ghost Zone that the ghost boy will be our new king and his human love will rule over us as queen."

As soon as she uttered the words, armored fingers wrapped around her throat and pulled her close to his emerald gaze as he menacingly asked "What did you say wench."

Gasping at how tightly he was choking her, all she managed to say was "You heard me right, and if they are true you know how some would feel about it, now let me go please I have a plan."

After a few seconds of thinking, he let her go to let her speak of her plan. Penelope coughed and hacked till her breath came back to her. Looking up at to see if he was going to do anything else that was harmful to her. Fright Knight gave a simple nod to let her know she can speak, the enchantress like specter gained some confidence in this and spoke to him.

"My plan was to help you become Ghost King, yes it does seem rather unlike me to help others than myself. But we could work as partners, at least for the time."

Fright Knight narrowed his eyes at her "How so?" He asked.

Quite simple really, see for instance once I help become Ghost King and you have total control of the Ghost Zone, then you can move onward to conquer Earth and make it a world of fear." Penelope replied. Liking the sound of the plan so far, he knew deep down the catch was coming up, and not a moment later she stated her price.

"And in return for my services you cause misery for all the people of the human world, so that I my stay eternally young forever, but you'll still rule both worlds. I'll just be your second in command, your queen per say. After all every king should have an heir to his throne, and what better heir to have than that of you the lord of nightmares, and me the shadow specter herself." And with a devilish look in her eyes, she held out her hand to the knight. Warring against his better judgement, he sealed the deal in the very throne room and the Rebel Zoners were formed.

Fright Knight and Penelope Spectra as ring leaders, their allies Prince Aragon, Nikolai Technus, Skulker, Terminatra, and Vortex. In this band of the ghost zones most dangerous ghosts, they will stop at nothing till Danny Phantom is extinguished.

Back at the Trial

Danny, Sam, and Danielle sat waiting for an answer from the Observants. During the trial, each and every one of them gave them reasons as to why they can be beneficial to the Ghost Zone. And whenever one of the many judges tried to point out their flaws, Clockwork was there to defend them. The trial went on for 3 hours, now all that was needed was an answer. The wait was painstakingly long, and so to pass the time the two phantoms sparred, while Sam watched the show. Danny and Dani were holding their stance, waiting for the other to make a move, soon their patience wore thin and so Dani threw the first swing. As father and daughter swung left and right every punch and every kick was dodged or blocked, till Dani caught a lucky break. Punching Danny in the chest she swung her right fist into his chin, followed after that with an elbow to the side of his face. She side kicked him the in the stomach, sending Danny flying upward. Pursuing after him she was getting ready to hammer fist him back down, but was met with a ghost ray to the face. Catching Dani by surprise she raised her hands to form an ectoshield, as soon as she moved her hands away she was met with gloved fist to her face. Sent plummeting downward, Danny caught up to Dani and roundhouse kicked her in the back of the head. Soon they Danny was a blur everywhere he knocked his daughter he would appear at her destination and was sent somewhere else. Dani had enough, taking a deep breath, she spun herself in the air and blew her frost breath catching Danny. Soon as he broke free he was met with a barrage of punches to his midsection, with an axe kick to the top of his head, he crashed down making a slight crater where he landed. Moments later, he looked up at Dani to see her with a confused and tired look on her face.

"You okay up there?" He asked his voice full of concern, Dani held up her hand and after few more seconds she asked, "How are you still going dad? I mean Jesus usually at this point like me, so its either I'm slacking in my training or you gotten stronger." Sam answered for him, "He's gotten a lot stronger since you left, Danny trained hard to the point where he's an even match for Nocturn."

Dani suspiciously asked, "At his strongest or weakest?"

"At his strongest Dani." Stated Sam

Not completely caught by surprise, she looked at her dad and thought, " **From what I remember, Nocturn took over Amity Park with his ghostly army of Sleepwalkers, feed off people's dreams to raise his power and he throttled dad around like a rag doll till he outsmarted him. And from what I've heard, the Guys in White classify him as a level 9 threat. I really need step it up a notch so I won't be left in the dust."**

Soon the doors swung slowly open to the trial, Clockwork standing there waiting. Finally, he spoke, "Your trial has come to an end, come and receive you answer."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: The Response**

At the Trial

The Phantom family looked up at the masses of judges staring down at them, with one thought going through their heads.

 **What will they say? What's going to happen us if we get a bad answer?**

Soon their thoughts were cut short as they say saw one of the Observants hover forward from his seat for all to see him as the silence continued. Danny looked around at the omniscient spirits around him, judging him and his family. As his gaze went towards Clockwork, all he saw was an expressionless face with no hint of assurance. Danny began to worry even more so, until he felt a reassuring squeeze on his hands. Looking down he saw Sam and his clone of a daughter giving him calming smiles. Gaining more confidence from his paranormal family, he smiled back at them as the standing Observant finally spoke.

"Daniel James Fenton come forward please."

Turning his head to Sam and Dani while keeping his smile to calm them, he walked to the Observant as he continued to speak.

"Through much debating here today we have decided to allow you to become King of the Ghost Zone, with your family here alongside you as the Royal family as will any you related to you. So, at any given time you want to be crowned just say the word."

The Phantom family were shocked for words, not knowing if what they were hearing was true. They were excepted as new crowned rulers of the ghost zone. After getting over the shock of this bit of news, Danny spoke for his family,

"I think it would be best to be crowned after me and Sam graduated high school, as well as Dani getting home schooled as well."

"Ah do I have to dad?" Dani pouted as soon as her father stated she needed schooling.

"Young lady, I will not have any daughter of mine not go to school do you hear me Danielle?" Chastised Sam as she gave Dani a glare that would make the devil himself green with envy.

With a fearful look in her eyes, Dani turned to her dad and asked "Has mom always been like this, I mean as in terrifying?"

"In a word, yes she has." Sighed Danny

Soon Danny, Sam, and Dani left the trial room as soon as they could, once they left the Observants turned to Clockwork as one of them asked "Are you sure he is the right choice at becoming king?"

"You all know as well as I do that Daniel Fenton is the best possible choice of being king over us, as any other ghost would most likely lead us to destruction and pain, but with Daniel is tranquility, that is if he gets through his other trials."

At Amity Park

Danny, Sam, and Danielle made it home to Fenton works and told the news to everyone. As expected, Tucker was exhilarated that his two best friends were going to become the new rulers of an alternate dimension, Jazz was a little concerned, but with reassurance she became supportive. But Jack and Maddie were a different story.

"You're telling me and your father that you're going to rule over the very creatures that we have been fighting for years once you graduate!?"

"Well when you put it like that mom, yeah pretty much." Stated Danny.

"Danny why can't they pick some other ghost to take the throne, I mean you're just a teenager who's just about to start his life." Exclaimed Jack.

"Because many of the ghosts that are powerful enough to take the throne are evil, those that are good guys they don't have much experience with humans." Explained Sam.

"Plus, on the upside of things, dad did save the planet and the ghost zone from the Disasteroid event. Who in their right wouldn't want to have a king who saved two alternate dimensions and is on good terms with humanity." Danielle put in.

Mulling the facts over Jack and Maddie finally excepted it, though not without a few words showing that they were still concerned for their son. Who could blame them, one of their children became a global ghost fighting hero. And no matter how powerful Danny becomes, he still is their little boy.

"So Dani what are you going to do while Sam and Danny are at school?" Asked Maddie looking towards her granddaughter.

"I really want to just hang out with you guys and get back to training." Dani said sheepishly to her grandma.

"And you need to start being homeschooled too little lady." Added Danny.

"Dang it I thought you forgot."hissed Dani under her breath.

"I heard that." Said Danny

"Hey I can teach her if you want, I mean I already graduated and I'm about to start college next year once I have enough money for an 8-year term." Offered Jazz with much enthusiasm.

"Then its settled, Dani you'll start being homeschooled by Jazz tomorrow." Said Sam.

"Okay but what about training?" Asked Dani

"I can personally help you with that myself so no need to worry about that. But if that's all then, I think we should just do what we normally do." Said Danny.

And just like that the family meeting was adjourned for the day, yet dark forces were at work.

At Pariah's Keep

Fright Knights army was growing many ghosts that were of wickedness, gathered to him with one thought on their minds, **Danny Phantom cannot become king**. Each of the ghostly minions went to work for certain divisions. Some of them went to work for Technus, some of them went to work for Skulker. Terminatra and Vortex work alone, but when your enemy is going to rule over you, you cover all your bases to make sure that doesn't happen. Prince Aragon like the Fright Knight had his own personal army from the start.

After a few hours, they gathered around a round table to discuss the matter at hand. Penelope spoke up first,

"Now my friends as you know, our enemy is to be crowned ruler which we all would hate to happen to us. So, I ask you which of you would like to take a crack at him first?"

"I will go first and I will take with me our pets to weaken him up and then my army will finish the job in one foul swoop." Offered Technus with a gleeful smirk planted on his face. "And as a precaution I will take with me my little projects."

Thinking it all a good plan as it is, Penelope nodded her head and said, "Very well then get to it so we all can get rid of this ghost child once and for all."

Bowing his head to her he left them to gather his forces in an effort to destroy the Phantom. Then a deep chuckle sounded from Fright Knight as he got up from his seat and said, "Soon the phantoms blood shall be spilled and I will rule both realms with an iron fist. Now my queen let us see about this heir I was promised."

"Right this way everyone, and I will show you our young prince." Squealed Penelope.

They followed her through many corridors till they were in front of a blood red door. Slowly Penelope opened the door and called out in a cooing voice. "Come on sweetie, mommy wants to show you some people come to mommy." Soon they all heard a growl sound from the room, and a few moments later out from the room was a wisp of black smoke with an almost exact likeliness to Penelope in her specter form but it had neon green eyes and it had a much more solid look to it. The creature looked at them as if trying to see into their minds, then it curled into a ball and changed before their very eyes. Standing in front of them was a little boy who looked no more than nine, with short black hair, slightly pointed ears, dark brown eyes, olive colored skin, and standing at 3-feet tall.

"Isn't he a handsome boy? Now I know you have questions so first things first, I created him by fusing one of my duplicates with that of one of Fright Knights skeletal horde, afterwards I fused him with Frights' shadow after I learned a few more tricks. He was only created yesterday, but you can see that he looks nine years old but I think he'll stop aging after a while at a certain year. Oh, wait where are my manners, sweet pea can you tell mommy's friends your name please." Said Penelope.

The little boy nodded his head to his mother and said "Hi, my name is Jake Shade pleased to meet you all."

Fright Knight stepped toward his son, looking him over till he said, "My son I have a question for you."

"What is it father?" Asked Jake

"How would you like becoming a warrior like me?"

"It would be an honor."

With a malicious spark in his neon green eyes, Fright Knight put an armored hand on his heirs' shoulder and said "Your training starts tomorrow, that way we can see your true potential."

Jake nodded his head and went back to his room, once he closed his door he jumped for joy of becoming like his father. With only the thought of making his parents proud, he wanted to surprise them tomorrow so he went to his chest of clothes at the foot of his bed and pulled out some black sweatpants and a white sleeveless muscle t-shirt, along with a pair of black boots. Then he looked around his room, he really didn't need much just a bed, some clothes and food he was fine.

 **I'll show everyone what I'm capable of** Jake thought as he got out of his clothes to take a bath.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The War Begins**

In the Courtyard of Pariah's Keep

Dressed in the close he set up the day before, Jake stood in the middle of the courtyard staring above him to the balcony in the tower in front of him at his parents who looked at their son with an expressionless gaze. Then with a silent flick of his wrist, Fright Knight summoned fifty of his skeletal minions. It didn't take a genius for Jake to figure out that his first test had begun. Jake watched as they drew their weapons and advanced to him, and with a smirk on his face. He charged forward at them and dropkicked one and within a fluid motion, he took its war lance, swinging and twirling it around, batting aside each of his skeletal targets like flies. In a just a few short moments, Jake was surrounded by ectoplasmic bones. Smirk still in place, Jake spoke up in an arrogant tone,

"Can I get a better challenge father, or is this the best rivals I'm allowed to have at the moment?"

As soon as he said those words the bony bastards of Fright Knights horde came back together for round two. Looking around himself, Jake smirk grew more **Now this should be interesting** he thought as kicked up an ecto-steel shield into one of his hands. Raising it in front of him with the war lance held sideways behind him, Jake fought on for hours. In the midst of his fighting Fright and Spectra looked onto their child as he trained, thinking of his progress as Jake was decimated three more with an eyeblast.

 **He will make a fine warrior for the Rebellion, he is developing faster than I ever have hoped for.** Thought Fright Knight.

 **My baby is growing up into the monster I want him to be, as soon as he is ready we will send him out and crush Daniel beneath our feet.** Penelope thought maliciously as Jake defeated the skeletons for the fifth time that day. Soon Fright Knight raised his right hand, slowly closing it to a fist then one by one the skeletons sunk underneath the surface. Unscathed from his training, Jake looked to his father expectantly.

"My son," said Fright Knight "I know as much as you do that it might be time for you to go to the next level of your training, so present to you one of our commanders."

Soon a gate was being raised up from the front door of the castle, and out came Skulker the greatest hunter of the ghost zone. Strolling toward the child, Skulker unsheathed his wrist blades and attacked Jake. Quickly raising his shield up, he blocked the blow and pushed Skulker back, trading blow after blow Jake and Skulker went till the hunter grabbed the haft of the lance pulling it and Jake to him with his fist waiting to make contact. Raising his shield up to block the blow, the metallic fist met ecto-steel with a loud clang. Sensing that Jakes' grip on his weapon became weak, Skulker yanked the lance from him and snapped it in half. Looking up from his little task he was met with the shield smashing across his face. Momentarily stunned from the blow, Jake leapt for his chance as he tossed his shield into Skulkers' midsection followed by a barrage of punches to his chest, a flying left side-kick to the face and a right haymaker decking Skulker to the ground. Quickly onto his feet, Skulker blocked another blow his way, swiftly sending Jake a left uppercut and a right jab to his face followed by a spartan kick to his chest.

While the two ghouls sparred, Fright Knight walked away in search of one his commanders. On the other side of the keep, Nicholai was readying his troops as they drilled countless times to ready themselves for war. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he turned to see that Fright Knight was making his way towards him and following after him was Vortex.

"What an honor to be in your presence my lord. I hope that my troops up to your standards so that we may begin." said the tech genius.

With quiet glance, Fright Knight nodded his head and walked away to gather his other commanders to make plans of what to do. Once he left, Nikolai called out to his followers in a loud voice saying,

"Attention my subjects, it is time to bring battle to the Phantoms. Time to show everyone who is the true king of the zone. It is time bring death to our enemies, to lay siege to Amity Park."

The ghastly soldiers roared in agreement and malice at destroying Danny Phantom, so gathering their weapons and equipment they took off into the abyss of the ghost zone to find a portal to the human world to take down their most hated foe. Meanwhile Jake just finished his spar with Skulker after he threw an ectoball at his back causing a hole to appear in his suit. Jake tried apologizing but all he was met with was a grunt from the little green glob while it was doing repairs. So, he walked away to find himself something to do, as he wandered he found an unused library. Thinking nothing of it he walked inside, and looked around and all he saw were dusty old books moth eaten curtains and cobweb covered seats with a few dirty rugs here and there. But then he notices a white and gold book on one of the selves. Walking over to it, he pulls it out and he notices that it has no title and he opens it up and he couldn't see the title cause it was faded, driven by curiosity he began to read and the more he read the more he begun to understand. The book he was not just some ordinary book, but a code book, a book of the Warrior Code. Reading it, memorizing it till he knew it by heart. Putting the book back where he found it with a small smile on his face, he walked out to go back to his room thinking of the warrior code and how it filled him with a sense of responsibility and honor. Jake kept running these thoughts in his head until he bumped into something.

"HEY WATCH YOUR GOING ASSooooh." He shouted.

Right in front of him was the half ghost half robot, Terminatra. Instantly regretting what he said, he looked down in shame. After the events of the Disasteriod, many ghosts have heard tale of how the she robot began her infamous campaign as the most lethal bounty hunter of the entire Ghost Zone. Her red and dark blue eyes staring into his soul made him even more nervous. Raising an eyebrow at the young shade she asked,

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. What're you doing?" Nervously replied Jake as he looked her straight in the face trying to hide his fear. Giving him a glare that said don't bullshit with me, or I'll beat the shit out of you, she looked Jake up and down began to think. **The shade has grown again, astounding to think that yesterday he looked like a child but now he looks that of a young teenager.** Shaking her head, she responded,

"None of your business, shade now go back to your training."

"Sorry I can't Skulker's battle suit is badly damaged from our spar, and part of that is my fault."

"Really?"

"Okay it was my entire fault, but I wanted to dad how good I am."

"Yeah you did but it's not going to be good enough for him at least."

After saying that, she began to walk away till she heard Jake mumble something under his breath. Turning her head sharply at him, she asked,

"What was that?"

"I said wanna bet?" Retorted Jake.

A few moments passed, till Terminatra slowly nodded her head, so making their way through the halls into the courtyard. Once in the center they took ready stances, as the chilled air blew by them and as soon as a few short moments came by they charged towards each other as their right hooks clash together.

* * *

Meanwhile at Amity Park

Danny and the gang were strolling along the street, enjoying their ghost free day until they noticed a ghost portal appear overhead. The people of Amity Park looked up into the sky, as the eerie green doorway between the realm of the living to the dead grew. Silence was all around, till the maniacal laughter of evil spirits was heard as hundreds of ghosts flew from it as they were armed to the teeth. Taking quick action, Danny yelled out to the people to run and hide as he and his daughter went ghost to meet the new threat to their home. Tucker called every available ghost hunter he knew in town to help against the fight that was about to begin the two phantoms flew toward the poltergeist army.

From every punch, every kick, every blast that they sent in the army's way, they just coming till Danny finally made a plan.

"Dani cover your ears!"

Quickly doing as her father said, Danny took a deep breath and unleashed the Ghostly Wail upon them. The ghouls tossed back by the screaming shockwave coming from their most hated enemy, were tossed aside till none were near him. As soon as they were out of sight, Danny saw a metallic object with a red button on the ground. Pressing the button, it turned out to be a holographic recording of the one and only Technus.

"If you are getting this message Phantom, I hope you enjoyed the life you have left because after today you and your family will be destroyed. Why you might ask, quite simple really, word has spread in the ghost zone that you will be our new king. Well not while me and my powerful colleagues have any say in it, so looked to the sky in terror as you realize that war has begun."

Looking above him he saw a green dome covering over the city as all around him his home became a prison.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Plans and Conflict**

As the neon dome closed overhead, Danny and Dani went to city hall to gather with the rest of the town to make plans for battle to come. The citizens of Amity Park gathered round the building to gain answers as to why the city was once again, within another ghost shield. Dodging and phasing through the crowd, they made it into the building and walked into the conference room. In the room was his family, some local law enforcement, Sam and Valerie Gray. Noticing that the mayor wasn't there, the two phantoms walked over to the group.

"Hey where's Tucker?" Asked Danny while looking around in case he overlooked his best friend.

Then suddenly the door behind them opened as Tucker walked in, followed by his assistant who was pushing a dry erase board.

"Please sit down everyone while I explain everything." Requested Tucker as his assistant brought the board to the front of the room. As they all took their seats, Tucker took out a pointer as his assistant flipped the board around to show a map of Amity Park.

"As you all know we are under attack, so I went to make some strategies of how we are going to hold back the ghosts that are attacking us. But first we have to know what ghosts are attacking us, and seeing that the Phantoms were the only ones present to know exactly who it is I will turn it over to them if they wish it." Said Tucker as every one's eyes turned to the two halfas.

Being the first to speak Danny spoke "What we're dealing with here are your pretty average ghosts, and as to who we're dealing with will be Technus."

"We can beat them with no sweat but knowing Technus, we'll have to be cautious since according to records he's a level 6 threat. So, he may not be as powerful as some ghost, but he's no pushover either." Acknowledged Dani as the others in the room nodded, till Valerie spoke up.

"So what's the plan Tucker? I mean for those of us who have experience fighting ghost we can beat him ourselves, but with a bunch of goons at his side, and whatever else he has in store for us we won't be able to touch him."

"Which is why we will not attack for our number one priority right now is evacuating the citizens out of the city." Stated Tucker

"But this ghost shield isn't an ordinary one." Said Jack

"What do you mean?" Asked one of the officers.

"Well for instance with our equipment that we've built, one of our devices can detect a ghost shield being activated because they emit certain wavelengths on the ghostly plane. But what's surrounding us right now is more of a containment field that won't let anything living or dead escape. So we're basically trapped till we find the device that keeps the field up." Maddie said in a matter of fact way.

"Which is where Danny comes in, cause from looking at this plan of yours you want Danny to break through it to help everyone get out. While the rest of us hold back anything that Technus throws at us." Said Sam.

"Exactly what I'm thinking so, if Mr. and Mrs. Fenton help arm the police with any ghost fighting gear that would help tremendously." Said Tucker as he pointed out City hall, "Once the police are ready they will hold City hall and try to make sure that nothing gets past them as the civilians are being evacuated through east side of the city. And if anything gets past them, the Fenton family and Valerie will be the last line of defense since Danny will be busy breaking through the barrier. Once every citizen is out of harm's way, we'll turn the tide on them forcing every ghost back as far as possible."

Nodding in agreement at the young mayors' plan, they all went into action. Every police officer went door to door spreading the news to evacuate, while the ghost hunters readied every weapon in their arsenal. Within a few hours every citizen in Amity was at the east road waiting to be freed from the soon to be war zone. Danny in his ghost form took a deep breath and unleashed the Ghostly Wail, soon the barrier began to rumble and shake as a hole was torn through. Nearby Tucker and Sam urged the people to hurry through as everyone rushed out of the city. Suddenly an explosion was heard coming west in the town. Tucker pulled out his walkie talkie to check what was going on, "Captain Matthews, what's going on over there?"

"Mister mayor we just got attacked by some ectoplasmic monsters, they're coming by the hundreds. But we're holding them back so far."

"Don't worry we almost have everyone out, we'll be over there shortly do you copy?"

"Copy that."

While Tucker was talking to the police captain, Sam's parents were in the midst of trying to convince their daughter to come with them.

"Please Samantha we need you to come with us and be safe." Urged her mother Pam.

"I'm safe right here mom with Danny." Retorted Sam

"For the love of god, young lady how do you know he can keep you safe? What happens if you get hurt?" Asked her father Jeremy.

"He saved me countless times as I did him, we watch each other's backs no matter what dad. And not once have I gotten hurt by him or his enemies."

Knowing that their daughter was right about many things they didn't want to let her stay, so they continued to argue back and forth until someone said. "That's enough the both of you, do you not have the sense to know that she wants to stay here."

Looking towards the voice, it was Sam's grandmother Ida. Looking at her son she said "She has faith in her beloved that he will keep her safe. And if her faith is strong enough and she is that sure of it then let her stay. Because as we stay here arguing that young man over there is struggling right now to make sure that we can make it to safety." Looking towards our hero, they could see that he was slightly flickering back and forth from his ghost and human form. With a sigh both Pam and Jeremy said good bye to their daughter as they left with Ida. Once everybody was out of the field, Danny stopped and fell to his knees. Sam ran towards him and held him close to her chest as he joked "How long did I hold out this time."

Looking at her imaginary watch she said, "About three hours straight if I may say so myself."

"How can you tell?" Danny asked.

Sam pointed to his left to a clock tower 15 blocks away, "You started screaming at a quarter till 2 in the afternoon, now it's a quarter till 5."

"I guess the kids will get their smarts from you."

"And who said that we might get together?" Asked Sam with her eyebrow raised.

"You know Clockwork, the Observants, and a bunch of other people that I'm too tired to name."

Laughing at their little talk, Danny stood up and not a moment too soon did they see a horde of Technus's minions charge at them each carrying a metal cube in one hand. Within 100 meters of them the cubes morphed in their hands and extended along their bodies and became ecto-skeletal suits of armor. Once each of the goons were overshadowing their robotic suits all of them shouted,

"Prepare to die Phantom!"

Quickly Sam pulled a white and green disk from her pocket and activated it, in a brief moment it transformed into an arm cannon. Charging up to wreak havoc on the ghastly horde, Sam stared them down as she said,

"Not on my watch assholes."

A single shot flew out of the cannon, decimating the first forerunner of the oncoming horde as the goon combusted in neon green flames, and she didn't stop there as she rapidly fired into the horde. Danny seeing his beloved joined in the fight, diving into the front lines blasting ghost rays through the mechs. But their onslaught couldn't last forever, as the robotic horde activated their weapons systems each one of them armed with an arm cannon and a single arm blade. In a few moments, the trio were hard pressed against a demolished building as the techno goons slowly advanced toward them as Tucker pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Is anyone able to back us up over here? We're getting holed up over here, and we don't know how long we're going to last."

Static was all he heard for a while till, "Me and Jazz are coming your way, Captain Matthews and the rest of guys are still holding up while grandma and grandpa are picking off any that are trying to sneak past the line."

"And what of Valerie?" Asked Tucker.

"She scouting out the rest of ghost that are against the line so we can go on the offensive."

"Alright let's do this."

Picking up his ghost rifle, he set his sights as he fired another round at their enemy.

* * *

A/N hey how are you guys please send some reviews to speak your opinion of the fanfic so far and I promise to make sure to make the chapters longer and update at least every 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Techno Beast vs the Scarlet Huntress**

As the battle for Amity Park raged on against spirit and flesh, Nikolai Technus and his two lieutenants watched from a distant hill as their horde fought against the halfas and humans. Observing his horde of the dead, he noted each and every area he could and saw that the battle was split in 3. On the east side of the city, the Phantom and his love were holding their ground alongside their friend. In the center of the city, the police were holding out but wavering against the ecto-beasts around City Hall. A little way past City Hall were the Fenton's taking down as many ghosts and monsters that came their way. Smiling with wicked glee he turned to one of his lieutenants and said, "Go send the beasts a little treat, I think a small push should help them end this quicker."

"Yes sir!" saluted the Lieutenant as he ran off to do as he was told.

* * *

At City Hall

Captain Matthews stood his ground with his men as they shot down as many of the ghostly monsters as they could but they were delaying the inevitable. Their ammo was running out, even though they had plenty of other anti-paranormal weapons in their care, they were for close quarter combat and near absolutely none of his men had any experience fighting the dead. But the Cap held his own encouraging his men to fight onward by jokingly saying, "Come on you sons of bitches, do you want to live forever?" instilled with bravado his men held onward in City Hall. As time went by Captain Matthews called his SWAT team to him as he formed a plan to start turning the tide on the ghostly beasts. Arming themselves with a few more from their arsenal, they charged forward into the ectoplasmic ranks cutting them down with ectoranium powered swords and ecto-bullets weakening the enemy till they were finally turning the tide for the battle for City Hall. Surging forward him and his men pushed them back as far as they could till the ecto-beasts were off City Hall grounds. **We just might survive all this** thought Captain Matthews.

* * *

Elsewhere

Valerie soared the air on her board, hunting down any straggling ghost that wasn't in the thick of the fight. Picking them off till there were none left, turning her board around she headed back to the city. Turning on her Com-link she spoke "Hey guys I finished picking up the scraps, what's your status?"

"Holding our own over on the East against the ghostly baddies here so far." said Tucker

"Same on our part as well but were trying to make our way to Captain Matthews and his team they were in a bit of trouble holding off the scumbag monsters at City Hall." States Dani as she decimates a ghost with a ray from her hand.

"You guys just focus on aiding Danny and them, I'll help Captain Matthews alright?" said Valerie

"Got it." said Dani

"Alright but be careful ok? Knowing Technus he might have something up his sleeve." said Tucker

"Careful Tuck, you sound as if you care about me." teased Valerie.

"I'm just concerned for your safety as a friend." Tucker frantically says before Sam decides to say "You can flirt with Valerie later Tuck, now do you mind helping me shoot these bastards while we're still alive."

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!", shouts Tucker as Valerie turns of her Com-link to aid Captain Matthews.

Meanwhile

Technus' Lieutenant grabbed the little treat that Technus told him to get and signaled the closest ecto-beasts nearby, not a few moments later 10 of the monsters came to him. Looking at the treat, which turns out was a techno slab, he tossed it on the closet of the monsters, blowing a variety of signals the monsters merged together. The lieutenant walked forward and pressed a button on the center of the slab, the lieutenant walked away as the slab grew on the monster transforming it even more.

With a sinister grin, the lieutenant walked back to Technus and saluted him, without turning his head he asked "Is my pet ready?"

"Yes, it is sir." said the Lieutenant

"Good now do as you were trained to do."

"With pleasure sir." the lieutenant said as he walked back to the beast and while it wasn't looking he flew into the beast transforming it more as it thrashed around till it suddenly stopped. Getting up to full height, the beast let loose a mighty roar, shaking the trees and hills and onward to City Hall.

"What was that?!" said one of the officers

"Did you fellas feel that?"

"What're we going to do? We're barely getting by as it is with these things!" said another

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to hold our own till help arrives but until then we're going to fight these things with everything we got." said Captain Matthews.

Encouraged by their Captain, they fought on not knowing the danger coming their way. A few minutes later as Valerie was flying toward City Hall, the scanners in her helmet picked up ectoplasmic signatures coming from the west of the town. Looking at the info from her helmet, the ectoplasmic signatures reached a category 5, not really high on the ghostly power scale but not very low either and it was heading its way to City Hall. From what she knew, Captain Matthews and his officers were barely holding out as it is. With a sense of greater urgency, she sped off towards City Hall turning on her Com-link she contacted the Captain.

"What is it?" asked the Captain

"You need to pull back your men to a safer position Captain." And before he could asked she explained, "I just got ectoplasmic signatures that are a category 5, your men are in danger so fall back."

"We can't." Grimly stated the Captain.

"Why not?!" Asked Valerie.

"Because we pushed these ugly buggers as far as we could to the point where if we so much as move, they'll overrun us all."

"Not on my watch Captain I'll be there soon." Stated Valerie.

Blasting off towards City Hall with all speed, she made it to see that both officer and ghost were nearly spent. Swooping down with two ectoplasmic rifles in hand she mowed down the rest of the monsters, making every shot count. Turning back to the officers she said, "Fall back into a safer position we got a category 5 bogie coming this way."

Gathering their wounded and anything else they could carry they pulled back to City Hall. Valerie looked around to assess the situation, as she was doing so Captain Matthews pulled her to the side to speak with her.

"Why are we here, we should be getting ready for the ghost that's coming." said Valerie.

"I want to know what took you so long kid, we're getting ripped apart over here holding on as best as we can to try win this fight and all of a sudden you show up to finally help us." retorted Captain Matthews.

"I was busy taking out stragglers that were trying to wreak havoc on the city while the rest were fighting you guys. I came here to help you guys, because by the look of things you guys won't survive another assault." spat Valerie.

And she was right, from the assault they sustained heavy losses to the point where only a handful of the SWAT team was capable of fighting along with two handfuls of police officers. If Valerie hadn't arrived at the time they all would have been killed. Captain Matthews nodded his head to her in understanding, thinking over what happened during the battle. He saw Valerie pick apart each and every one of the monsters as if they were nothing but daises.

"So, this category 5 ghost that's coming our way, it can't be more difficult than those things that we fought right?"

"I wish it wasn't, but those monsters you fought were Category 1, this thing that's coming our way would have killed you all within minutes if it came before those beasts." Valerie said in a cold tone.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Captain Matthews said "Then what are we going to do now? We are to hold City Hall till help arrives. Not that you haven't helped us but you can't possibly hold your our against the thing that's coming."

Before Valerie could speak, a loud boom was heard outside City Hall. Captain and huntress ran to the window to see what could cause such destruction. In the far distance, in the dust and smoke of a recently destroyed building, a figure could be seen. As the dust settled and the smoke lessened they saw something that they never saw before. A metallic creature that looked as if it were the mix between a Triceratops and a wolf, with three horns on its head a jaw full of canines it made a stunning shock to them all as it looked towards City Hall. Having the building in its sights as it got ready to charge, Valerie seeing what it was going to do, she got her hover board and leapt out the window. In a complete smooth motion, she got on her board as the ground came towards her and rocketed off towards the Techno Beast.

 **I can't let that thing destroy City Hall and kill them, I'm the only one able to help Captain Matthews and his team. It all comes down to me killing this techno freak and making sure everyone is safe.**

Seeing its challenger coming towards it the Techno Beast roared defiantly at Valerie as it charged towards her. Valerie activated her blasters and opened fire on the Techno Beast, its metallic hide gaining nothing but dents and scratches. It leapt to her hoping to swallow her whole, but being a small target had its advantages. Moving out of the way, the Techno Beast only bite down on empty air, seeing her chance she amped up her blasters to the fullest. Shooting the abomination till she made it yowl in pain, the Techno Beast had enough of the red pest attacking it as it open its jaws letting loose a Ghost ray hoping to incinerate Valerie. The ray was coming towards her so fast that she barely made it out of the way in one piece. But as she flew towards her foe, she saw that her board was damaged on one of its boosters. Quickly she activated a self-destruct sequence on her board, hoping to end the Techno Beast in more move.

"You shouldn't with the Scarlet Huntress monster!" shouted Valerie as she jump off her board as it flew towards the Techno Beasts' jaws. Activating another sequence, her boots activated thrusters to keep her in the air as her board entered the jaws of the beast. And not a second after, red glow came from the beast as it was going to meet its doom.

 **NO, I CAN'T FAIL LORD TECHNUS I CAN'T NO NO NO** thought the beast as a spectral figure escaped it. That figure was none other than Technus' Lieutenant as escaped his obliteration, or so he thought as the Scarlet Huntress tackled him to the ground as the Techno Beast met its end in an explosive way to oblivion. The lieutenant tried as he might to escape Valerie, but was met with a punch to the face, followed by a few swift jabs to his midsection and a roundhouse to his jaw. As he tried to get to his feet but stop as a spear was right above his throat.

"If you know what's good for you, you better start talking and fast I don't have all day." said Valerie.

"Okay, okay I'll talk. I'm the second lieutenant to Technus my mission is make sure that the Phantom is dead." said the Lieutenant.

"No shit but why now, and I know for damn sure Technus doesn't usually play with others. Now answer me or kill you here and now." said Valerie as she was losing her patience.

"Because the Phantom is to be crowned king of the ghosts, and what you have faced was only a fraction to come. Technus is one of the few Generals that you are facing, and by days end none of you will survive." he stated before he was impaled straight through the throat. With grim satisfaction, Valerie pulled out her spear to let the lieutenant choke on his own ectoplasm.

"Not while I have any say in it." said Valerie as she walked away from her opponent activating her Com-link she called ask if they needed any help.

"Piece of cake these guys are nothing compared to what we faced before." said Dani proudly.

"We could use the help though if there's nothing on your end cause it's not dimming down over here." said Tucker.

"I'll be there soon, I just finished cleaning up over here at City Hall. We got a lot of people hurt over here." said Valerie

Silence was met after what she said, a few moments later she heard Tucker reply "Understood, get here as fast as you can though we could use it."

"Okay I'm on my way." Valerie said as she blasted off towards the east side of the city to aid her friends.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle of Amity Park (Part 1)**

Holed up inside an abandoned building, blasting away at rogue ghosts and specters in battle armor was Sam and Tucker. Best of friends since elementary school, one became mayor of his home town, the other becoming future wife of the world's greatest hero and future Queen of the Zone. Standing side by side, they shot everything in sight making sure that they don't shoot our hero as he fought the ghosts around him. Sam and Tucker shot any ghost that Danny couldn't see, while Danny fought majority of the ghosts he fought in front of the building. Keeping his enemies attention focused on him and not his friend and his love. Dodging and evading through his various foes swinging blades and blasts, he shot rays and blasts left and right. Bringing down each armored spirit with his very strength, wit and skill as he fought to protect his home.

Sam saw a goon behind Danny that was too far from her range, "Danny you got one coming up behind you looking to make you into a shish-ka-bob."

And not a moment too soon the minion charged at Danny, ready to kill the Phantom. With a quick glance behind him, Danny backflipped over the minion as it impaled a fellow member with its blade. Realizing its fatal mistake too late, Danny threw an ecto-sphere behind the minions back killing both of them as it blew up armor and ectoplasm.

"Thanks honey don't know how I would live without you." said Danny as he flew to the air blasting away at the techno freaks below him.

"Well lets try not to find out ok sweetheart, because I would really like to live through all this okay?" said Sam as she blasted another ghost out of the sky.

"I'll make sure of that, by the end of the day we all will just go to Nasty Burger for a milkshake or something as if nothing happened, so no worries." said Danny as he sent an ectowave towards Technus' minions, wiping out quite a handful of them in process along with wounding and knocking out a few others.

"Guys sorry to be the bringer of bad news but I'm running low on ammo, and I know that Sam's arm cannon may last longer than my gun. But sooner or later we're going to run out and fast, so Danny old buddy old pal please pull a miracle out your ass please and fast or we might not live to tell the tale." said Tucker.

Soon after hearing his friend, Danny body glowed green as an ectoplasmic orb surrounded him. The ghost stopped in confusion, not knowing what the Phantom was up to till it was too late. With a smirk on his face, the orb around him blew up around him repelling all the ghosts back away from him. Blasting any in his way, Danny soared over to Sam and Tucker phasing through the building and flying them away from the fight. The ghosts soon followed after them, desperately trying to catch up with the Phantom but to no avail as they lost him and his friends. Once Danny and his friends were safe away from the ghosts he turned toward them and said with his ectoplasmic green eyes shining,

"Alright you guys, I need you both to go back to restock on ammo ok? I'll hold these slime balls back for as long as I can. Once you guys load up, get anyone you can that's available to help finish these guys off. Because by the end of today we're finishing this fight."

"But Danny we can't leave you here to fend for yourself!" shouted Sam

"Sam he's right if we don't do this then we'll just be sitting ducks, and becoming a liability to Danny because we're defenseless. With that in mind, Danny is the only one with near limitless power here so if we don't go get more ammo, none of us will survive." retorted Tucker as he rechecked his supplies

Looking back at Danny, she saw the look of determination in his eyes and knew that there was no point in trying to arguing with him. And so, with a simple nod of her head Danny flew off towards the ghosts leading them away from her and Tucker. Tucker activated his ComLink to ask the current situation with everyone while he and Sam left their hiding spot to go back to the others. Sam glanced back towards Danny as he unleashed a ghost ray decimating the forerunners of the horde.

 **Please be careful Danny, I thought I lost you once don't let me feel that way again.** She thought as she continued running with Tucker to make it back to the others. So far as they knew was that City Hall was still standing with some heavy damage and some casualties. The Fenton's were holding their own still, with Mr. And Mrs. Fenton and Jazmine taking down the ghosts on the ground, and Dani being air support for the family. While Valerie was almost to their location to give them aid, delayed slightly because she had to destroy her board to defeat the Techno Beast. But other than that, it seemed that they were winning the battle. Not too long Valerie appeared before them interrupting Sam's thoughts as she and Tucker stopped running.

"Where's Danny?" Valerie asked as she looked around to make sure nothing was following them.

"He's still holding off Technus's goons while me and Sam restock on some ammunition to go back and help him." said Tucker

"You guys go do that and focus on helping Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, I'll go help Danny."

"Are you sure Valerie? Danny needs all the help he can get, he may have gotten stronger but sooner or later he might get overwhelmed." said Sam

"Hey no worries Sam, with two of Amity Parks greatest ghost hunters fighting together against those fools it'll be a piece of cake." said Valerie with a smug smile on her face.

Sam smiled back and said, "Ok you better take good care of my boyfriend or else." while playfully cracking her knuckles.

Laughing at Sam's bantering, Valerie said with a twinkle in her eye "oh why of course your Majesty it would be my pleasure to take care of his lordliness."

Shock and awe was written over Sam's face for a few seconds but she regained her composure quick enough for Tucker not to notice. **Wait she can't be serious right? Me and Danny didn't tell anyone about us becoming soon to be royalty in the Ghost Zone. Maybe Dani did, no she wouldn't we promised each other not to tell anyone yet till the day before coronation.** "Shut up and help him already Val, before he does something stupid."

Laughing even more seeing as Sam understood what she was getting at, Valerie flew off towards Danny saying "See you guys later, I got some ghost butts to kick."

Meanwhile with Danny in his POV

I fought for what felt like forever, even though these guys weren't really much of a challenge. They were really starting to annoy me, once i took out so much as one of them ten more would take that guys place. I mean come on can't these guys give me a break and go away for at least a few minutes, just so I can see if I'm even close to finishing these goons off. But no that's too much to ask for as I felt sharp sting in my back pushing me through a building.

"Yeah we got you now Phantom!"

"Nowhere to run punk! HAHAHAHA!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" shouted Danny as he flew toward the goons covered in an icy blue aura as he scissor kicked two of the goons out of his way as he swiped his hands in front of him, freezing twenty of the goons that were caught in his cryogenic wave. And as quickly as that the goon's courage and bravado left them and fear took over. As Danny swept through them like an eerie tidal wave blasting each one that dared to stand against him. Jumping into the air Danny rained down torrents of ice and ectoplasmic spheres as each of the goon's were experiencing the hell raining down on them. Soon Danny stopped to let the smoke and dust settle as he flew down to assess the damage he caused on the horde. And not a moment too soon, a goon jumped out of the dust with an ectoplasmic wrist blade ready to impale the Phantom. As the blade came within inches of Danny, he caught the blade in his bare hand. Slowly turning his head toward the goon, who was in total shock and horror Danny said "You idiots seemed to have forgotten that I have Ghost sense that lets me know if you idiots are even trying to do something around me." Raising his hand and getting ready to obliterate the goon he spoke to the goon,

"So, I'm going to give you one chance, if you answer me correctly I'll spare your miserable life understood?"

"Yes, I'll answer I'll answer just spare me my lord. I was only following orders from Commander Technus." cried the goon

"Good now where is he so I can finish him here and now." said Danny

"I can do better and take you to him if you want." suggested the goon.

"Fine but you better not try anything or I will make do on my promise." said Danny as he shoved the goon to the ground. With a nervous gulp, the goon shook his head as he took to the air leading our hero to Nikolai Technus. After a few minutes of flying, Valerie meet up with them seeing the goon she got ready to throw down with it but Danny intervened and said to her, "Don't kill him I need him to lead me to where Technus is so we can end this."

"Oh well that makes it easier for me then, what are we waiting for let's go kick that maniacal techno freaks ass." stated Valerie

Laughing, Danny took off with Valerie as they flew after the goon to meet face to face with their old enemy. Soon after Valerie's wrist started beeping, looking down at it she pressed a few buttons and saw on a little screen that it was picking up high ectoplasmic signatures nearby.

"Wow hold on Danny we got a problem." said Valerie

"What is Val, what's up is it Technus?" asked Danny as he got on the alert looking around them ready to fight.

"No, it's way stronger than him, from what I'm reading it's a category 9 so be on your guard." said Valerie

Raising his eyebrows and with a slight blush of embarrassment Danny turned towards Valerie and said while scratching the back of his head. "I don't think we need to worry about that category 9 Valerie."

"What are you serious this thing is way stronger than Technus, and your telling me not to worry about it?!" said Valerie as she looked at Danny as if he grew a second head.

"Valerie I'm telling you so because I'm absolutely sure it won't hurt us." said Danny

"How do you know goddamn it?" said Valerie

"Because it's me ok? I trained a lot to get to the power I am now, that's why I told Sam and Tucker to let me hold off those goons back there because I was strong enough to do so." said Danny still scratching the back his head.

Looking at him dumbfounded, she checked her scanners after a several sequences to see what was causing the alarm it all pointed to Danny.

 **You have got to be kidding me, my ex-boyfriend now friend who's butt I used to kick when I was hunting him is now more powerful than ever before. From all my files of all the various ghosts that showed up here in Amity Park, that puts him on par with Nocturn, Undergrowth, and Vortex. I'm glad that he's not evil like I thought he was, or I would be in a bit of trouble.** Thought Valerie as she shook her head at him saying, "So this whole time you could have wiped the floor with those scumbags within a few minutes this entire time and you didn't need my help."

Tapping his fingers together, Danny said "Yeah but I held back because I didn't want to overkill them and save enough energy to fight Technus. Sorry Valerie I know you could have helped my parents and everyone else but I thought I would be able to beat those guys before Tucker called for your help."

With a sigh Valerie slapped him upside the head and said, "That's for wasting my time, but I will accept for apology after all this and after you finally tell everyone that you are becoming a king."

Looking at her in shock he opened his mouth to speak but Valerie cut him off before he said anything, "One of Technus's Lieutenants told me before I killed him at City Hall, which pretty much explains why everything is happening."

"Well that's one less person to tell, by the time all this is over Tucker will be the only one left to tell." sighed Danny as he and Valerie continued following the goon to his master.

"What do you mean we?" asked Valerie with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll know soon enough. Let's just focus on getting rid of Technus once and for all okay?"

"Fine but you better let me get a crack at him first, I was near bored out during this whole thing till I helped out Captain Matthews back at City Hall." said Valerie

"Sure thing Val." said Danny as he and Valerie closed in on Technus to end the Battle of Amity Park.


End file.
